A Megamorphagus' Rollick
by DerangedDynamic
Summary: Life as the Godson of Harry Potter always left you in the lime light when out in the public life. Teddy Lupin is about to start his Hogwart's adventures as someone who everyone knew but it seemed not many people wanted to befriend. Rated M-future
1. Prologue

Prologue

Early one mid-July morning, Harry Potter could be found looking out of his bedroom window, down onto his garden where flowers and shrubs have been skilfully planted by this wife, Ginny, were in full bloom. He was not surprised in the slightest when, with a 'crack' sound, two people had appeared out of thin air, among the trees of the woods across from his house. Harry smiled as they crossed the quiet, sun-lit road and into the garden.

One of the two was a middle-aged woman with silver threads wisping through her black hair. She had a cloak around her shoulders despite the warmth of the morning. This did not look odd for anyone who knew her though, as the cloak was concealing gaudy scars that she had received over ten years ago.

The other was a young pre-teen boy who sported bright yellow hair. It was to Harry's presumptions that his hair colour today was influenced by the sun. The boy, about a head shorter than the woman, bounced excitedly and detached his arm from her's.

With a silent laugh, Harry turned to see his wife still quietly sleeping, the duvet of their bed wrapped around her small frame. She looked far too peaceful for Harry to disturb, so he crept out of the room, wrapping his dressing-gown around his body. He stopped momentarily on the landing, listening for the possible sounds of his own children rising up to the summer day.

Harry could see the silhouettes of the two people through the window. He jumped the last few steps of the stairs, opening the door before there would be a knock, waking his sleeping family.

As soon as Harry pulled open the front door of his son, he was pounced upon by his eleven year old godson, who wore a toothed grin, plastered across his face.

"I got it!" he cried before Harry hushed him. The boy repeated himself but in a low whisper. The boy shoved a parchment envelope with the boy's address written in emerald green ink that he recognised as his old Transfiguration professor's script.

Theodore Remus Lupin had received his Hogwarts letter.


	2. Chapter One July 15th 2009

I do apologise to anyone who reviewed or favourite (Or both) this story. I had no inspiration whatsoever to continue this story. I wrote the first chapter to almost two years ago and since then, a lot has happened. I hope you like this story. I really tried at this chapter. I don't know how Eleven year olds act and I can't even remember being Eleven so please do tell me how I do.

:) ** :) ** :) ** :)

Harry couldn't even begin to explain how proud he was of his godson. It had been three weeks since Teddy received his Hogwarts letter and Harry had the honour of taking him to Diagon Alley to buy the first of his school supplies. Andromeda tried to give Harry the money for his supplies but Harry insisted it was his treat.

Harry had arrived in the Leaky Cauldron with Teddy via Floo just moments ago. Harry couldn't help remember back to his first trip through his pub with Hagrid. They didn't go by Floo though, but Teddy was well accustomed to using the Floo network. He used it almost daily between his grandmother's house and Harry's. Harry instead almost had to teach Hagrid how to use Muggle Money and the public train service.

"Hello Harry!" Tom, the barkeeper shouted over as they walked through the pub. "Staying for a bit of grub?"

"G'Morning, Tom. We can't now, maybe later on. We've school stuff to buy today," Harry grinned. Every time he mentioned their shopping trip, he got a little bit more excited.

"Excellent, I'll see you two gents later on then," Tom waved them goodbye and continued to wipe down his counter.

Harry brought Teddy through to the back of the pub and out the back door to the small courtyard. Harry carefully tapped the bricks on the wall and stood back to watch the bricks fold into each other and a door open up. Harry heard a gasp from Teddy as Diagon Alley came into view. He had seen the street many times before but this time, he wasn't just going for lunch or clothes. He was going for school supplies, to get ready to go to Hogwarts. The street was colourful, noisy and busy, filled with people shopping and chatting. Harry could hear the familiar hoots of Owls from the Emporium.

"Right kid, the apothecary is right there. Are potion ingredients on your list?"

"Um... hold on?" Teddy dug out the list from his pocket and unfolded it. "No... But it says I need a cauldron. And phials."

"Phials... we're getting you glass, not crystal. You break things way too easy," Harry teased, directing Teddy over to the Potions Equipment store. Teddy wasn't a neat kid. Any paper or letters he had were usually scrunched up or left carelessly to the side and Harry had lost count of the number of glasses that he had to magically repair when Teddy came over for dinner. He reminded Harry so much of his mother, constantly falling over his own shadow.

It was strange to be walking down Diagon Alley again. He hadn't been here in quite a while. He apparated to and home form work every day. So many people were nodding their head to him or saying hello. Half of them, Harry really didn't know who they were but he greeted them back all the same. He felt a strange closeness to Diagon Alley. It was the first magical place ever visited, stayed for a couple of weeks in the Leaky Cauldron one summer, watched it fall almost to rubble under Voldemort's reign and then rise up again. He also had his very first apartment just outside Diagon Alley when he first started training with the Aurors. He and Ron rented it as they both lived there as Ron needed to keep an eye on the shop with George. Harry moved out of the apartment when he got engaged to Ginny and they moved to a house just outside of London.

By the end of the day, Harry's arms were full of books and boxes. Uniforms were fitted and tailored, cauldrons, books and phials were securely packed and boxed. Harry repeatedly refused to buy Teddy a broom and teddy retaliated every time by calling Harry a hypocrite and a loser. Harry didn't take it to heart, he knew where the kid was coming from. Teddy just had two shops he wanted to go to, Ollivanders, now managed by his nephew and assistant. Harry had told Teddy that after the war, Ollivander felt too old and tired to continue on his own so he took on an assistant. He didn't specify why it was only after the war he felt too old, just that the war took a lot out of him. Finbar would probably be never as good as Ollivander but he had the world's best master to learn from.

"Harry, hurry up!" Teddy bounced in front of him. He jogged towards Ollivander's, jumping in excitement. Teddy's face was shining with a brilliant smile. He was looking forward to owning his own wand for some time would always be picking up wooden spoons and pretending to duel with Harry, making up spells and copying ones he's heard around the house. "Harry! Hurrrrrrrrry! I want a wand!"

"Hold on, kid, you'll get your wand!" Harry laughed and followed him into the shop. As they entered, they were greeted by a small jingle from the bell above the door and by a cheery voice from behind a counter. Harry presumed this was Finbar, though they never met before, Ollivander had told Harry about him.

Ollivander's shop was brighter than Harry remembered and less dusty. The tall shelves of black boxes still stood but they were cleaner and clearly labelled by wood, core type, and length. One a separate stand in the centre of the shop, there were wands from specific countries. Each box had a flag of the country of origin and pictures of the trees and creature's its core was taken from.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" Finbar called across the shop. Before Harry could say anything, Teddy piped up and announced his need for a wand. "I'm starting Hogwarts!"

"Excellent." Finbar stepped out from behind the counter and whipped out his measuring tape which lingered in the air, floating on its own. Can I have your wand arm please?"

Teddy looked up to Harry nervously and slowly stretched out his left arm. The measuring tape started moving up, down and around Teddy's arms. Teddy watched the tape like a hawk until it Finbar took it in his hands and glanced at it.

"You're a tricky one... um..."

"This is Teddy" Harry spoke up.

"I wasn't aware the Mr. Potter had a son." Harry's eyes widened and Teddy let out a giggle.

"Teddy is my Godson."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I do apologise," Finbar quickly replied before darting to a shelf to pick up a plain black, long box. He opened it and handed the wand to Teddy.

"How does it feel?" He pushed after Teddy waved it around aimlessly.

"I don't feel anything." Teddy responded. "Aren't you meant to feel something?"

"Sorry, but what did you mean my tricky?" Harry questioned.

"We'll try a few different kinds of wands," Finbar muttered before walking to the stand in the middle of the room. "Most of my Wandlore study was in Greece and Italy and Turkey... They use different cores and woods... My uncle doesn't appreciate me bringing these to his store but I have found them very fitting. Teddy, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Teddy looked at Harry and then back at Finbar. "I don't know. I don't have to know yet. I've seven years. I want to be an Auror like my mum. But I dunno... you have to be strong for that."

"You have seven years. You'll learn your way. I bet your mum will be proud if you follow her."

"She's dead. Why did you ask what I want to be?"

"I'm very sorry. I just want to see into your personality. What's your favourite colour?"

"I like my hair blue."

"Does Harry change it for you magically?"

"No. I can do it myself."

"You're talented." Finbar stated, picking up a silver box. "This is juniper wood with Manticore sting. Ten and ¾ inches. It's pliable, tactile and volatile. And also very accurate."

Finbar handed Teddy the hand. A small tingle ran up Teddy's arm.

"How does it feel?"

"Good." Teddy ginned. He flicked his wrist quickly, causing an hour glass on the counter to raise, somersault and land perfectly where it was. "Score,"

"What do you think, Mr. Potter?" Finbar asked.

"If it fits," Harry nodded.

"My uncle talks much of you, he's in the back. Would you like to see him?"

"If he wants to come out," Harry smiled.

As Finbar strode behind the counter and to the back of the store, Harry looked to Teddy.

"Are you sure that's the one, kid?"

"Yeah, it feels like I can do anything with it!" Teddy gleamed.

"Right then, that's your one," Harry smiled. "Do you want to go to George's after?"

"Can I buy something to set off in class?"

"Oi trouble, you're not even in school yet. Try not get yourself into detention, not before Christmas anyway."

"I'm not making promises."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you?" Ollivander leant on a walking stick, slowly walking towards them, his legs unsteady and uncertain. He took a seat on a stool beside the desk

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm good thank you. How are you?"

"Getting old, very old. But I'm managing. This is Remus's son, I take it." Ollivander shifted his attention to Teddy who beamed at the mention of his father.

"You knew my dad?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Of course, boy. I made his wand. It took almost an hour to find the right one for him. Are you Looking forward to your first year?"

"Definitely." Teddy grinned.

"Harry, if you don't mind, I have to get going, I need a rest. This old heart can't keep ticking when I'm awake too long. Excuse me," Harry nodded and bid him a goodbye. Ollivander stood up from the stool with the help of Finbar and retrieved to the back of the shop again.

"He's getting very frail. I'm quite terrified sometimes. Sometimes he's so sound asleep you would think he has died, other's he would be calling, almost screaming out for help, apologising, screaming..." Finbar's voice trailed off before he realised he was speaking. "Sorry, eh, that will be thirteen galleons, please." Finbar took the wand from Teddy and placed it back in the box and wrapped it.

"Thank you," Harry said, handing over the money. "When he apologises... tell him I've forgotten," Harry quickly left the shop, boxes in arms, with Teddy running after him with his new wand box in his hand.

As soon as they were back out onto the cobbled street Teddy turned to Harry. "What was that about, Harry?" Teddy asked, "What was he apologising for? And why to you?"

"Ted, someday I will tell you, but not now. There's too much."

"Is it about the war?"

"Yes. Ollivander was the happiest man on this street a few years ago. The war broke him,"

"Like George?"

"No. Not quite like George. And George hides it better."

"Oh... Are we going to George's now?"

"'Course. C'mon, he closes in half an hour."

"There is no closing time for you."

"There is for you, kid." Harry teased, knowing that George would open his shop up to Teddy any time.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was packed when Harry and Teddy arrived. Harry could see from the outside that the bright shop was overflowing with witches and wizards, mainly students.

Harry pushed his way into the crowded shop. Even though he detested his fame, he did enjoy people moving out of his way in a crowd. It saved him having to barge through large amounts of people. Ron would joke it was because he killed the darkest wizard with the simplest disarming spell. Hermione would argue it's because people were getting ready to bow.

"Oi Harry!" Harry heard Ron's voice calling him from above. He looked up to see his best friend waving at him urgently.

"I was hoping you'd turn up. I just got an owl. We're needed for a raid in Surrey." Ron sprinted down the steps to Harry while trying to adjust his robes. He looked like he had just thrown them over his head.

"You've got to be kidding me. I've Teddy today. It's my day off. I'm not even on call."

"Yes but Kingsley sent for you. There's something shifty going on down at the Mulciber place. Something funny going on with the Muggles too. I've robes upstairs, throw them on." Ron headed off towards the counter where a very pregnant Angelina was serving customers.

"Teddy, come on," Harry quickly ordered before rushing into the door behind the counter.

Teddy followed Harry in, waving at Angelina as he passed and found George sorting through stock.

"George, I gotta go with Ron. Can I leave Teddy here? Will you bring him to Molly's for dinner when you close up?" Harry dropped the boxes and bags of shopping and pulled Teddy into a hug.

"Sure thing. Mum will be delighted," George grinned.

"Excellent. Thank you." Harry grinned. He was just about to leave when Teddy grabbed hold of his jacket.

"Harry, be careful." Teddy whispered. It almost broke Harry's heart that he had to leave. It was his day with Teddy and instead he gets called into work, to run out and put his life at risk yet again.

"Don't worry, Kid, I might get home on time for dinner," Harry attempted a smile before quickly exiting the room.

:) ** :) ** :) ** :)

You know you love clicking that green button down there... :-)


	3. Chapter Two July 15th 20009 later

Teddy felt sick to the stomach. He stared into his untouched bowl of soup unable to eat any of it. Molly Weasley had cooked up a pot expecting at least eight to dinner and only George and Teddy had turned up. She sighed at the almost full pot, going through each step of making the soup, wondering if she had left anything out. She pushed her hair from her face forcefully, before giving up and turning from the stove.

"Teddy dear, won't you even take a few spoonfuls?" Molly sat down across from Teddy, her hands gripping her cup of tea.

"I don't like Harry being an Auror, Nan. It makes me feel ill." He didn't look up, he just continued to stare at his soup.

"I know dear, I worry too. But your godfather is a fantastic wizard. He'll be okay." Molly took a sip of her tea, praying to herself that her boys would be okay.

"Nan, why did Harry and Ron become Aurors?" Teddy looked up at Molly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Opportunity. They fought and saved us all... and at the end of the war Kingsley Shacklebolt allowed them to start Auror training immediately."

"The Minister?"

"He was Head Auror at back then, became Minister after You-Know-Who's defeat."

"So they didn't finishing Hogwarts?"

"Teddy, the most valuable things in life cannot be taught at school. Life is your lesson, teacher and your constant exam. Experience is your school. The boys learned everything they needed to know to become an Auror, they lived in war for over a year. They take care of each other, Teddy, try not to worry, love." Molly was assuring herself as much as she was Teddy.

"When is Arthur coming home?"

"Soon, love. When the Aurors raid a house, his team sometimes goes in afterwards in search of dangerous artefacts."

"Can I go out to the shed for a while?" Teddy stood up from the table and picked up his bowel.

"Of course, love," Molly sighed, drinking her tea in a few gulps.

"Thank you," Teddy muttered. He left his bowel beside the sink and quietly exited the back door. Molly slowly walked to the window, watched Teddy go to the shed, his favourite place to spend time at the Burrow. He was exceptionally close to Arthur. He enjoyed fidgeting around with the knick knack and broken muggle stuff with Arthur. He had a good understanding of muggle electrical items. He's read books and had some stuff of his own grandfathers. Molly loved that Arthur had someone to keep him company. He worked less hours lately; he was getting older, so he spent more time in the shed.

Teddy looked around the shelves of broken light bulbs and some suspicious leaking batteries. There was an old television in the corner. Arthur couldn't get it working but Teddy wanted to give it a try. Teddy pulled it off the shelf and almost dropped it immediately. It was heavier than he though, and bulky too. He rested it on the work station and went to work taking off the back of it.

Molly was snapped out of her thoughts as George entered the kitchen, barefoot and in track pants, obviously just out of the shower. He rubbed a towel over his hair as he sat down at the table.

"Hey mum, is there any soup left?" George grinned. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry; honestly you eat almost as much as Ron. Where do you put it, Georgie!" Molly chuckled. She served up a dish of her onion soup and laid it in front of George.

"How is Angelina? The big day must be coming up soon."

"Two weeks! Angelina's great. She hates her elephant feet. She can't put shoes on. She lives in slippers these days."

"I do wish she'd come stay here for the last few weeks. She'd be better off here than on her own in the apartment,"

"We're moving into the house next week, hopefully." George answered between large spoonfuls of soup.

"She'll still be alone." Molly argued, though she knew it was hopeless.

"You'll be the first person we floo when she goes into labour, mum, don't worry," George assured her, lifting his soup bowel to his mouth to polish off the last of it.

They chatted for a short while about baby things and George becoming a dad and who is going to take the shop for a few weeks. Molly could not be happier to have another grandchild in the family. She doted over the children daily and was always up to minding them for the day. She loved Teddy calling her _Nan_. He always did call her _Nan_ and nobody corrected him. Andromeda was Gran, Molly was Nan.

Victoire was becoming a proper little madam. She would walk around the house muttering in French like her mother and argue with a level head like her father. She would always ask for Teddy if she was over at the Burrow. He was the closest to her age, and she was older than her age in many ways. She was also different but she showed it with class. Sometimes Bill would get the feeling that Victoire would know what you were thinking, like she could see into your mind. She gave off an odd vibe sometimes, but it attracted people to her. Teddy liked Victoire. Mostly because she looked as un-Weasley like as he did. She had her mother's wispy blond hair, pale complexion and icy blue eyes. She had the exact fact of her mother except for her expressions. When she pondered or curious she looked exactly like her father and when she was angry, she was an unmistakable granddaughter of Molly Weasley.

George stood up from the table and brought his bowel to the sink. He looked at his mother for a moment. She was older, grey hairs starting to weave their way into her red curls. George stood behind his mother, his hands gently massaging her shoulder. She let out a sigh of surrender as she let out a breath.

Both George and Molly almost jumped out of their skins when a roar or green flames could be heard through the door and a panicked voice rang in their ears.

"Mum! Are you in?" Called Bill's unmistakable voice, anxious and rushed. His heavy boots stomped through the living room and into the kitchen. Victoire followed behind him, a worried expression on her face.

"Bill!" Molly jumped up from her seat, George keeping close by her in case she took to collapsing. It was rare to scare Molly enough for her to faint but Bill didn't panic over nothing.

"What's wrong, Bill?"

"I was in Mungo's with Victoire to get her shoulder blade mended and Ron and Harry were brought in with a couple others. They look pretty banged up. The healers wouldn't tell me anything about Harry but Ron is stable." As Bill was talking Molly had already rushed to take off her apron and put on a light cardigan.

"Oh my dear babies. Bill love, stay here, Teddy is in the shed. I'll send news. Victoire dear, head out to Teddy if you like," she looked to her granddaughter, trying to cover her worried face with a smile.

Victoire didn't need to be told a second time to go out to Teddy; She almost leapt out the door and to the shed.

"Teddy!" She called from the garden before opening the shed door. She found Teddy leaning over an odd looking box.

"Hey Victoire," Teddy called smiling, without looking up from the television. He squinted, looking into the television, trying to prod something inside of it with a screwdriver. By now, Victoire would have told him everything she did that day, including what she ate for breakfast but she was unusually quiet. "What's up?" he looked at her and noticed how sickly pale she looked.

"Harry and Ron are in hospital... I think they're okay but I don't know. They didn't look too good." Victoire's words made Teddy freeze in fear then immediately jump up.

"You saw Harry? What's wrong with him?"

"I didn't really, Teddy. He was far away and asleep. I was getting my shoulder..." Teddy didn't even wait for Victoire to finish her sentence. He was out the door and back into the kitchen and straight over to Bill.

"What's wrong with Harry? Is he okay? He wasn't meant to be at work!" Teddy shouted at Bill, not waiting for answers. "Take me to him. I want to see him!"

"Ted please, I am waiting for mum to owl me. We have to wait here."

"I WANT TO SEE HARRY NOW!" teddy shouted. His eyes whelmed up, glossing over with tears.

"You will have to wait!" Bill replied not quite shouting but his voice definitely raised. "Listen to me, son, we need to wait here,"

"I'm not your son." Teddy snapped before running back out the kitchen door. Victoire watched him as he ran for the orchard. She knew he had his favourite tree to climb and she knew he would be there, but she didn't follow him. Teddy didn't like anyone seeing him upset, like every boy really.

It was almost dark when Teddy came back to the Burrow. The kitchen was full and the living room was just as packed. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, a fresh cut across his face. The room was noisy until Teddy pushed the door open. Everyone looked at him and then back to Ron. Ron looked at Teddy as he came through the door and nodded for him to go back outside. Teddy obeyed and waited for Ron to follow him, slowly and awkwardly.

"Hey." Ron said as he took a seat on the step of the porch, cringing as he lowered himself to sit.

"What happened?" Teddy sat beside Ron and looked at him. The cut on his face looked painful, like a hot knife was slashed across his face.

"We got word of a Dark Lord Revival group... when we got there, it was a trap to take down as many Aurors as they could," Teddy's heart stopped momentarily out of fear. "They didn't kill any of us, stop worrying."

"Is Harry still in hospital? How is he?"

"Yeah he is. He's pretty beaten up. They have him sleeping now but I'll take you to see him in the morning. You can stay with me tonight, I've already sent an owl to your Gran."

"What did they do to him?"

"Harry is one of the best wizards out there... he can fight off almost anyone by magic. Everyone knows that. So six of them were waiting for him and... Well they kicked the shit out of him. We managed to get to him before they did too much damage."

"I was so scared. I was scared since Harry left the shop. I had a really bad feeling something was going to happen... I always feel really sick when I know it's a dangerous. I hate feeling like this. I wish he had a safe job..." Teddy sniffled and wiped a tear from his cheek. "He's my dad. I know he's not _really_ my dad but he's the only one I've got..."

Ron felt a tug in his throat. He had never seen Teddy vulnerable before, even as a small kid, he always put on a brave face. He threw an arm around Teddy's shoulder and pulled him towards him. "I know, mate, I know. Harry is strong, he's not going anywhere."

There was a few moments silence while Teddy tried to stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. Ron handed him a hanky from his pocket and stood up, with great difficulty.

"C'mon Ted, Mum made treacle tart. We'll take some for Harry in the morning."

Back in the house, Teddy took a seat beside Victoire who was bent over a sketch pad. Her pencils were suspended in air in front of her. Teddy could see Bill keeping the pencil's afloat, his eyes never leaving them. There wasn't much room in the Weasley's living room for so many people, now that Angelina and Ginny had come, along with the children, who were either asleep or becoming very drowsy. James began to tug on Teddy's legs. He looked down at the toddler and lifted him up onto his lap. James snuggled into Teddy's shoulder and put a hand up to his face.

"Best friends" James muttered before his eyes closed and he dozed off. Ginny walked over to the couch where Victoire, Teddy and James sat and draped a blanket over James.

"Oh thank Merlin! He wouldn't stay in a bed up stairs and wouldn't stay in my arms," Ginny whispered as she bent down to kiss Teddy's forehead. She sat on the arm of the couch beside Teddy. "James doesn't stop talking about you. He always wants you to come over and play. And Albus too. We all need big brothers sometimes. My kids are lucky to have you. They'll miss you when you're at Hogwarts."

"I'll be back for Christmas. And I will write,"

"I know. Harry will miss you too. We all will,"

"I should probably go soon. I'm staying with Ron and Hermione. I think Ron is waiting on me."

"I'll see you in the morning at the hospital." Ginny scooped James out of Teddy's arms and cradled him. Victoire looked up from her picture, folded the page and gave it to Teddy, with a smile.

"Thanks, Vicky." He tucked the page into his pocket and stood up to find Ron.

Ron was ready to fall asleep at any moment. Teddy waited patiently by the fire place as he said goodbye to his family before heading home.

Teddy didn't like staying in Ron's house much, or he didn't when Hugo used to wake up every hour crying. He wasn't sure how he was lately. Hermione was already in bed when they arrived into the living room.

"Do you want anything to eat, Ted?" Ron asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

"No thanks. I just need to sleep."

"You know where your room is." Ron turned to him before Teddy went up the stairs. "Harry's been through a whole lot worse, Ted. He'll be fine. Goodnight, mate"

"Night Ron," Ted muttered taking each step like his feet were made of led. Ted didn't realise how exhausted he was until now. He could see Hermione lying in bed as he passed her room. She was awake, he knew, but her eyes were shut. She wouldn't sleep until Ron made it home to her. He walked on to the guest bedroom and fell onto the bed. He pulled out the drawing Victoire did for him and looked at it carefully. There was Harry sitting in a bed with Ginny and Teddy standing beside him and the three kids sitting on the floor. They were all smiling in the picture and waving… possible. Teddy laughed at the picture of himself, with green spikey hair and orange eyes. The scar on Harry's head took up half of his face, as well as his glasses and Lily was depicted with quite an enormous nappy.

Teddy tucked the picture into his jeans before taking them off and sliding into bed. Teddy drifted off into a sleep before his head even hit the pillow.

**:) ** :) ** :) ** :)**

**I think this is a for bit longer than my other chapter, definitely the prologue. :P I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this to stress how difficult it was for Teddy to see his Godfather in danger when Harry was the only father figure he had. I think Molly Weasley is a grandmother to everyone so I couldn't help but have Teddy call her Nan. I could so see Harry calling her 'Mum' down the line. :P  
My next chapter will not be Teddy in the hospital visiting Harry. I feel that every day-to-day gets boring or me to write so I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks. :) We know Harry's going to be fine, and I don't think I could add more to Teddy by writing the next morning. It would be just as he talked to Ron.**

**Remember how much you like clicking that green button? Wanna try it again? :)**  
**Please?**


End file.
